Emote
thumb|400px|Emotes Emotes são imagens expressivas usadas principalmente em League of Legends como exibições cosméticas. Os Emotes do League geralmente apresentam campeões com emoções e expressões populares. Alguns emotes são usados no jogo, enquanto outros em sites de mídia social. Uso thumb|150px|left|Atalho padrão [T] thumb|120px|Disponível gratuitamente thumb|120px|Coleção e carregamento Emotes podem ser comprados na loja por cada. Durante o lançamento inicial, todos os emotes foram colocados à venda por (onde originalmente tinham um custo de ). Desde o patch V8.12 o preço dos emotes foi reduzido dos iniciais para permanentemente. O emote Legal está disponível de graça para todas as contas. Emotes podem ser equipados na coleção do jogador ou na tela de seleção de campeões. O carregamento inclui uma roda que pode conter até cinco emotes, além de espaços para Início de jogo, First Blood, Ace e Vitória. Dentro do jogo, você pode acessar a roda de emotes usando o atalho designado (Padrão T). Os emotes de início e fim de jogo se ativam automaticamente. /dev: Apresentando os Emotes Jogadores só podem ativar um certo número de Emotes, incluindo os de Maestria de Campeão, dentro de um curto espaço de tempo antes de terem que esperar para usar outro. A maestria de campeão é ativada usando um atalho próprio. Você pode silenciar Emotes inimigos individualmente pelo placar do jogo (atalho TAB), ou desativá-los completamente nas Configurações. Emotes Disponíveis Estes emotes estão disponíveis na Loja por . Emote_Agora_é_Você.png|Agora é Você Emote_Aprovado_por_Sentinelas.png|Aprovado por sentinelas Emote_Boa_Tentativa.png|Boa tentativa Emote_Bolinho_feliz.png|Bolinho feliz Emote_Bom_ver_você.png|Bom ver você Emote_Como_você_pôde.png|Como você pôde Emote_Deleitar.png|Deleitar Emote_Desespero.png|Desespero Emote_Fabuloso.png|Fabuloso Emote_Fino.png|Fino Emote_Gatinho_animado.png|Gatinho animado Emote_Gatinho_raivoso.png|Gatinho raivoso Emote_Hora_do_chá.png|Hora do chá Emote_Muito_amor.png|Muito amor Emote_Não_faz_sentido.png|Não faz sentido Emote_Pegue_me_se_for_capaz.png|Pegue-me se for capaz! Emote_Pistola.png|Pistola Emote_Poro_bochechudo.png|Poro bochechudo Emote_Poro_da_paz.png|Poro da paz Emote_Prazer_Pengu.png|Prazer, Pengu Emote_Saudações.png|Saudações Emote_Seguindo_o_plano.png|Seguindo o plano Emote_Vai_ser_demais.png|Vai ser demais Emote_Vamos_nessa.png|Vamos nessa Emote_Zangado.png|Zangado Emote_Encantado.png|Encantado Emote_Gatinho_triste.png|Gatinho triste Emote_Justiça_Garen-tida.png|Justiça Garen-tida Emote_Liberto.png|Liberto Emote_Par_de_chifres.png|Par de chifres Emote_Chega_mais.png|Chega mais Emote_Dabgu.png|Dabgu Emote_Não_sei_quem_fui.png|Não sei quem fui Emote_Talvez_na_próxima.png|Talvez na próxima Emote_Tchau_colega.png|Tchau, colega! Emote_Vestido_para_matar.png|Vestido para matar Emote_Pequeno_campista.png|Pequeno campista Emote_Toma_essa_ira.png|Toma essa ira Emote_Tá_tudo_ótimo.png|Tá tudo ótimo Emote_Abelheemo_feliz.png|Abelheemo feliz Emote_Abelheemo_irritado.png|Abelheemo irritado Emote_Abelheemo_triste.png|Abelheemo triste Emote_Eita.png|Eita Emote_Gatinho_empolgado.png|Gatinho empolgado Emote_Ok.png|OK Emote_Pengu_alegre.png|Pengu alegre Emote_Vai_time.png|Vai, time! Emote_Agora_veja_só.png|Agora veja só Emote_Ihul.png|Ihul! Emote_É_sério_isso.png|É sério isso? Emote_Aí_sim_hein.png|Aí sim, Hein Emote_Muahaha.png|Muahaha Emote_Que_tosco.png|Que Tosco Emote_Difícil_viu.png|Difícil, viu Emote_Nossa.png|Nossa Emote_Poxa.png|Poxa Emote_Bip_bip.png|Bip bip Emote_Entra_aí.png|Entra aí Emote_Opa.png|Opa Emote_Chorando_de_alegria.png|Chorando de alegria Emote_MolEZinha.png|MolEZinha Emote_Vazei.png|Vazei! Emote_Haha_você_caiu.png|Haha, você caiu! Emote_Noffa_amei.png|NOFFA, Amei Emote_Você_já_era.png|Você já era Emote_Indignos.png|Indignos Emote_Tudo_de_acordo_com_o_plano.png|Tudo de acordo com o plano Emote_Tá_de_brincadeira.png|Tá de brincadeira? Emote_Ah_pronto.png|Ah, pronto! Emote_Pega_eles.png|Pega eles Emote_Pode_tocar.png|Pode tocar Emote_Bom_trabalho_amigão.png|Bom Trabalho, Amigão! Emote_De_novo_não.png|De novo não! Emote_Não_curti.png|Não curti! Emote_Olha_eu.png|Olha eu! Emote_Sou_um_pãozinho.png|Sou um pãozinho?! Emote_Mi-au.png|Mi-au Emote_Minha_palavra.png|Minha Palavra Emote_OLOKINHO_MEU.png|OLOKINHO MEU Emote_Falou_valeu.png|Falou, valeu! Emote_Perdeu_isso_aqui.png|Perdeu isso aqui? Emote_Só_o_ouro.png|Só o Ouro Emotes de Nível Esses emotes são concedidos aos jogadores que atingem certos níveis de invocador. Posicione o cursor sobre a legenda de cada emote para saber a sua exigência de nível. Emote Bom trabalho amigão.png| Emote Prestígio Nível 40.png| Emote Prestígio Nível 50.png| Emote Prestígio Nível 75.png| Emote Prestígio Nível 100.png| Emote Prestígio Nível 125.png| Emote Prestígio Nível 150.png| Emote Prestígio Nível 175.png| Emote Prestígio Nível 200.png| Emote Prestígio Nível 225.png| Emote Prestígio Nível 250.png| Emote Prestígio Nível 275.png| Emote Prestígio Nível 300.png| Emote Prestígio Nível 325.png| Emote Prestígio Nível 350.png| Emote Prestígio Nível 375.png| Emote Prestígio Nível 400.png| Emote Prestígio Nível 425.png| Emote Prestígio Nível 450.png| Emote Prestígio Nível 475.png| Emote Prestígio Nível 500.png| Emotes Ranqueados Esses emotes são recompensas de etapa durante a Temporada Ranqueada. Você desbloqueia um emote quando atinge 500 Pontos de Etapa. O emote é dinâmico e muda de acordo com sua colocação na liga. 2019= - Etapa 2= Emote Ferro Temporada 2019 - Etapa 2.png|Temporada 2019 - Etapa 2 - Ferro Emote Bronze Temporada 2019 - Etapa 2.png|Temporada 2019 - Etapa 2 - Bronze Emote Prata Temporada 2019 - Etapa 2.png|Temporada 2019 - Etapa 2 - Prata Emote Ouro Temporada 2019 - Etapa 2.png|Temporada 2019 - Etapa 2 - Ouro Emote Platina Temporada 2019 - Etapa 2.png|Temporada 2019 - Etapa 2 - Platina Emote Diamante Temporada 2019 - Etapa 2.png|Temporada 2019 - Etapa 2 - Diamante Emote Mestre Temporada 2019 - Etapa 2.png|Temporada 2019 - Etapa 2 - Mestre Emote Grão-Mestre Temporada 2019 - Etapa 2.png|Temporada 2019 - Etapa 2 - Grão-Mestre Emote Desafiante Temporada 2019 - Etapa 2.png|Temporada 2019 - Etapa 2 - Desafiante - Etapa 3= Emote Ferro Temporada 2019 - Etapa 3.png|Temporada 2019 - Etapa 3 - Ferro Emote Bronze Temporada 2019 - Etapa 3.png|Temporada 2019 - Etapa 3 - Bronze Emote Prata Temporada 2019 - Etapa 3.png|Temporada 2019 - Etapa 3 - Prata Emote Ouro Temporada 2019 - Etapa 3.png|Temporada 2019 - Etapa 3 - Ouro Emote Platina Temporada 2019 - Etapa 3.png|Temporada 2019 - Etapa 3 - Platina Emote Diamante Temporada 2019 - Etapa 3.png|Temporada 2019 - Etapa 3 - Diamante Emote Mestre Temporada 2019 - Etapa 3.png|Temporada 2019 - Etapa 3 - Mestre Emote Grão-Mestre Temporada 2019 - Etapa 3.png|Temporada 2019 - Etapa 3 - Grão-Mestre Emote Desafiante Temporada 2019 - Etapa 3.png|Temporada 2019 - Etapa 3 - Desafiante }} Twitch Prime Esses emotes só podem ser obtidos nas cápsulas do Twitch Prime. Cada cápsula fornece ao usuário um emote exclusivo. Hype Pengu Blue Emote.png| Hype Pengu Red Emote.png| Hype Pengu Purple Emote.png| Hype Pengu Orange Emote.png| Emotes legado Esses emotes não estão disponíveis na loja, mas podem ser obtidos via Criação Hextec, cápsulas de honra ou Emote Misterioso Hextec. 1º de Abril= Emote_Draven_Aprova.png|Draven Aprova! Emote_Heeere's_Poppy.png|Heere's Poppy! Emote_Raise_Your_Dongers.png|Raise your Dongers! Emote_Urf_Tirano.png|Urf Tirano Emote_BORF.png|BORF Emote_Meu!.png|Meu! Emote_Cães_vs_Gatos.png|Cães vs Gatos |-| Fliperama= Emote K.O..png|K.O. Emote Game Over.png|Game Over |-| Águas de Sentina= Emote_Nauda_Mal.png|Nauda Mal Emote_Caveira_de_Cráquens.png|Caveira de Cráquens Emote_Vitamina_de_Sol.png|Vitamina de Sol Emote_Eu_Te_Conheço.png|Eu Te Conheço? Emote_Choque_e_Pavor.png|Choque e Pavor |-| Harrowing= Emote Tropastein.png|Tropastein Emote Vamporo.png|Vamporo Emote Abóbora Iluminada.png|Abóbora Iluminada |-| Festival Lunar= Got 'Em Emote.png|Got 'Em Good Fortune Emote.png|Boa Fortuna Yip! Emote.png|Yip! Rawr! Emote.png|Rawr! Sup Dawg Emote.png|Sup Dawg? Guard Dawg Emote.png|Guard Dawg Shhhh Emote.png| Oink Emote.png|Oink Blep Kench Emote.png|Blep Kench Happy Landings Emote.png|Happy Landings |-| Odisseia= Emote Ah!.png|Ah! Emote Bip.png|Bip Emote Surpresa.png|Surpresa Emote Que Maneiro.png|Que Maneiro |-| Curtindo o Verão= Emote Poro Dorminhoco.png|Poro Dorminhoco Emote Pingu Festa Na Piscina.png|Pingu Festa Na Piscina Emote Chocadíssimo.png|Chocadíssimo |-| PROJETO= Emote Calabokinha.png|Calabokinha Emote Bang!.png|Bang! Emote Prestenção!.png|Prestenção! |-| Friaca= Emote Adolável.png|Adolável Emote Que Fria.png|Que Fria Emote Beijinhoooo.png|Beijinhoooo Emote Meu Chocolate Quente.png|Meu Chocolate Quente Emote Da Jinx, Com Amor.png|Da Jinx, Com Amor |-| Guardiã Estelar= Emote Guardiã Estelar Towa.png|Guardiã Estelar Towa Emote Guardiã Estelar Riku.png|Guardiã Estelar Riku Emote Guardiã Estelar Saki.png|Guardiã Estelar Saki Emote Guardiã Estelar Ran.png|Guardiã Estelar Ran |-| Valentine's Day= Heartbreaker Emote.png|Heartbreaker Cuporo Emote.png|Cuporo Tell Me More... Emote.png|Tell Me More... Sign of Love Emote.png|Sign of Love Oh Please... Emote.png|Oh Please... WP Emote.png| GG Emote.png| GLHF Emote.png| |-| Versus= Oh No Emote.png|Oh No Please? Emote.png|Please? Such War Emote.png|Such War ;Grande Mercado de Essências Esses emotes só podem ser obtidos durante e através do Grande Mercado de Essências. Emote Mas Por Quê.png| ( ) Emote Chuva de Disparos.png|Chuva de Disparos ( ) Emote Quem Quer Dinheiro.png|Quem Quer Dinheiro ( ) Indisponíveis ;Geral Surrender at 20 Emote.png| Dark Star Cho'Gath Emote.png| ;Missões PROJECT Hunters Emote.png| Emote Braumscoito.png| Emote Dravenlacha.png| Emote Ano do Cachorro.png| MSI 2018 Emote.png| Bilgewater 2018 Emote.png| VS 2018 Emote.png| Good Job, Buddy! Emote.png| Pool Party 2018 Emote.png| Odyssey_Recruit_Emote.png| Odyssey_Veteran_Emote.png| 2018_World_Championship_Emote.png| Squeal! Emote.png| The Council Emote.png| The United Emote.png| The Faceless Emote.png| The Warband Emote.png| The Golden United Emote.png| Worlds 2019 Emote.png| Happy 10! Emote.png| ;Criação 2018_Golden_Championship_Emote.png| RIP_Emote.png| Emote Arrasei.png| Poro_Ride_Emote.png| Emote Braumscoito.png| Emote Dravenlacha.png| How Delicious Emote.png| Impressive!_Emote.png| Worthy_Adversary_Emote.png| Wonderful..._Emote.png| B-baka! Emote.png| All For You Emote.png| K.O._Emote.png| Animated D'Pengu Emote.png| Game Over Emote.png| Emote Calabokinha.png| Emote Bang!.png| Emote Prestenção!.png| UWU Emote.png| Don't Make Me Laugh Emote.png| Let Me Out! Animated Emote.png| One Corn Chip Emote.png| What In Tarnation Emote.png| ;Recompensas por assistir eSports All-Star_2018_Emote.png| Teemote Emote.png| Number 1 Fan Emote.png| ;Recompensas Defender of the League Emote.png| Champion of the League Emote.png| Conqueror of the League Emote.png| Hat's Off Emote.png| ;eSports |-| Worlds 2017= Worlds 2017 Master Emote.png|Worlds 2017 Master Emote Worlds 2017 1907 Fenerbahçe Emote.png|Worlds 2017 Fenerbahçe Worlds 2017 ahq e-Sports Club Emote.png|Worlds 2017 ahq e-Sports Club Worlds 2017 Cloud9 Emote.png|Worlds 2017 Cloud9 Worlds 2017 Dire Wolves Emote.png|Worlds 2017 Dire Wolves Worlds 2017 EDward Gaming Emote.png|Worlds 2017 EDward Gaming Worlds 2017 Flash Wolves Emote.png|Worlds 2017 Flash Wolves Worlds 2017 Fnatic Emote.png|Worlds 2017 Fnatic Worlds 2017 G2 Esports Emote.png|Worlds 2017 G2 Esports Worlds 2017 Gambit Gaming Emote.png|Worlds 2017 Gambit Gaming Worlds 2017 GIGABYTE Marines Emote.png|Worlds 2017 GIGABYTE Marines Worlds 2017 Hong Kong Attitude Emote.png|Worlds 2017 Hong Kong Attitude Worlds 2017 Immortals Emote.png|Worlds 2017 Immortals Worlds 2017 Kaos Latin Gamers Emote.png|Worlds 2017 Kaos Latin Gamers Worlds 2017 Longzhu Gaming Emote.png|Worlds 2017 Longzhu Gaming Worlds 2017 Lyon Gaming Emote.png|Worlds 2017 Lyon Gaming Worlds 2017 Misfits Gaming.png|Worlds 2017 Misfits Gaming Worlds 2017 Rampage Emote.png|Worlds 2017 Rampage Worlds 2017 Royal Never Give Up Emote.png|Worlds 2017 Royal Never Give Up Worlds 2017 Samsung Galaxy Emote.png|Worlds 2017 Samsung Galaxy Worlds 2017 SKT T1 Emote.png|Worlds 2017 SKT T1 Worlds 2017 Team oNe eSports Emote.png|Worlds 2017 Team oNe eSports Worlds 2017 Team SoloMid Emote.png|Worlds 2017 Team SoloMid Worlds 2017 Team WE Emote.png|Worlds 2017 Team WE Emote Worlds 2017 Young Generation.png|Worlds 2017 Young Generation |-| MSI 2018= MSI 2018 Ascension Gaming Emote.png|MSI 2018 Ascension Gaming MSI 2018 Dire Wolves Emote.png|MSI 2018 Dire Wolves MSI 2018 EVOS Esports Emote.png|MSI 2018 EVOS Esports MSI 2018 Fnatic Emote.png|MSI 2018 Fnatic MSI 2018 Flash Wolves Emote.png|MSI 2018 Flash Wolves MSI 2018 Gambit Gaming Emote.png|MSI 2018 Gambit Gaming MSI 2018 KaBuM! e-Sports Emote.png|MSI 2018 KaBuM! e-Sports MSI 2018 Kaos Latin Gamers Emote.png|MSI 2018 Kaos Latin Gamers MSI 2018 Kingzone DragonX Emote.png|MSI 2018 Kingzone DragonX MSI 2018 PENTAGRAM Emote.png|MSI 2018 PENTAGRAM MSI 2018 Rainbow7 Emote.png|MSI 2018 Rainbow7 MSI 2018 Royal Never Give Up Emote.png|MSI 2018 Royal Never Give Up MSI 2018 SuperMassive eSports Emote.png|MSI 2018 SuperMassive eSports MSI 2018 Team Liquid Emote.png|MSI 2018 Team Liquid |-| Worlds 2018= 2018_Championship_Emote.png|Championship 2018 Worlds_2018_100_Thieves_Emote.png| Worlds 2018 100 Thieves Worlds_2018_Afreeca_Freecs_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Afreeca Freecs Worlds_2018_Ascension_Gaming_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Ascension Gaming Worlds_2018_SuperMassive_eSports_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 SuperMassive Worlds_2018_Cloud9_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Cloud 9 Worlds_2018_Dire_Wolves_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Dire Wolves Worlds_2018_DetonatioN_FocusMe_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 DetonatioN FocusMe Worlds_2018_EDward_Gaming.png|Worlds 2018 EDward Gaming Worlds_2018_Flash_Wolves_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Flash Wolves Worlds_2018_Fnatic_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Fnatic Worlds_2018_G-Rex_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 G-Rex Worlds_2018_G2_Esports_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 G2 Esports Worlds_2018_Gambit_Esports_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Gambit Esports Worlds_2018_Generation_Gaming_Emote_.png|Worlds 2018 Generation Gaming CR Worlds_2018_Infinity_eSports_CR_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Infinity eSports Worlds_2018_Invictus_Gaming_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Invictus Gaming Worlds_2018_KaBuM!_e-Sports_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 KaBum! eSports Worlds_2018_Kaos_Latin_Gamers.png|Worlds 2018 Kaos Latin Gamers Worlds_2018_KT_Rolster_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 KT Rolster Worlds_2018_MAD_Team_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 MAD Team Worlds_2018_Phong_Vũ_Buffalo_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Phong Vũ Buffalo Worlds_2018_Royal_Never_Give_Up_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Royal Never Give Up Worlds_2018_Team_Liquid_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Team Liquid Worlds_2018_Team_Vitality_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Team Vitality Worlds_2018_100_Thieves_(Gold)_Emote.png| Worlds 2018 100 Thieves (Gold) Worlds_2018_Afreeca_Freecs_(Gold)_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Afreeca Freecs (Gold) Worlds_2018_Ascension_Gaming_(Gold)_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Ascension Gaming (Gold) Worlds_2018_SuperMassive_eSports_(Gold)_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 SuperMassive eSport (Gold) Worlds_2018_Cloud9_(Gold)_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Cloud9 (Gold) Worlds_2018_Dire_Wolves_(Gold)_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Dire Wolves (Gold) Worlds_2018_DetonatioN_FocusMe_(Gold)_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 DetonatioN FocusMe (Gold) Worlds_2018_EDward_Gaming_(Gold)_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 EDward Gaming (Gold) Worlds_2018_Flash_Wolves_(Gold)_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Flash Wolves (Gold) Worlds_2018_Fnatic_(Gold)_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Fnatic (Gold) Worlds_2018_G-Rex_(Gold)_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 G-Rex (Gold) Worlds_2018_G2_Esports_(Gold_Emote).png|Worlds 2018 G2 Esports (Gold) Worlds_2018_Gambit_Esports_(Gold)_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Gambit Esports (Gold) Worlds_2018_Generation_Gaming_(Gold)_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Generation Gaming (Gold) Worlds_2018_Infinity_eSports_CR_(Gold)_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Infinity eSports CR (Gold) Worlds_2018_Invictus_Gaming_(Gold)_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Invitctus Gaming (Gold) Worlds_2018_KaBuM!_e-Sports_(Gold)_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 KaBum! e-Sports (Gold) Worlds_2018_Kaos_Latin_Gamers_(Gold)_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Kaos Latin Gamers (Gold) Worlds_2018_KT_Rolster_(Gold)_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 KT Rolsters (Gold) Worlds_2018_MAD_Team_(Gold)_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 MAD Team (Gold) Worlds_2018_Phong_Vũ_Buffalo_(Gold)_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Phong Vũ Buffalo (Gold) Worlds_2018_Royal_Never_Give_Up_(Gold)_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Royal Never Give Up (Gold) Worlds_2018_Team_Liquid_(Gold)_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Team Liquid (Gold) Worlds_2018_Team_Vitality_(Gold)_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Team Vitality (Gold) Expect from the common 2018 Championship Emote, all eSports Emotes have been bundle exclusive. The golden eSports Emotes have been bundle exclusive for the Gold Supporter Bundle. Disponibilidade desconhecida A disponibilidade desses Emotes é desconhecida atualmente. Poro Luv Emote.png|Poro Luv Neener Kitty Emote.png|Neener Kitty Notice Me Pengu Emote.png|Notice Me Pengu Oh Snap Poro Emote.png|Oh Snap Poro No Retreat Emote.png|No Retreat Unlucky Bunny Emote.png|Unlucky Bunny Teary Eyes Emote.png|Teary Eyes Teamwork! Emote.png|Teamwork! Oops Emote.png|Oops China Masters Challenge Emote.png|China Masters Challenge GOlaf Emote.png|GOlaf Recompensas de Missão Não-lançadas Apenas a facção vencedora teve seus Emotes lançados no servidor. The Golden Council Emote.png| The Golden Faceless Emote.png| The Golden Warband Emote.png| The Golden Council Emote.png| Emotes de eSports Não-lançados Apenas os times classificados nos eventos tiveram seus Emotes lançados no servidor. Worlds 2017= Worlds 2017 Afreeca Freecs Emote.png|Worlds 2017 Afreeca Freecs Worlds 2017 Avant Gaming Emote.png|Worlds 2017 Avant Gaming Worlds 2017 Chiefs eSports Club Emote.png|Worlds 2017 Chiefs eSports Club Worlds 2017 Counter Logic Gaming Emote.png|Worlds 2017 Counter Logic Gaming Worlds 2017 FlyQuest Emote.png|Worlds 2017 FlyQuest Worlds 2017 H2k-Gaming Emote.png|Worlds 2017 H2k-Gaming Worlds 2017 Infinity eSports CR Emote.png|Worlds 2017 Infinity eSports Worlds 2017 Invictus Gaming Emote.png|Worlds 2017 Invictus Gaming Worlds 2017 KT Rolster Emote.png| Worlds 2017 KT Rolster Worlds 2017 Kuala Lumpur Hunters Emote.png|Worlds 2017 Kuala Lumpur Hunters Worlds 2017 Legacy Esports Emote.png|Worlds 2017 Legacy Esports Worlds 2017 M19 Emote.png|Worlds 2017 M19 Worlds 2017 Newbee Emote.png|Worlds 2017 Newbee Worlds 2017 Oh My God Emote.png|Worlds 2017 Oh My God Worlds 2017 paiN Gaming Emote.png|Worlds 2017 paiN Gaming Worlds 2017 Snake Esports Emote.png|Worlds 2017 Snake Esports Worlds 2017 Splyce Emote.png|Worlds 2017 Splyce Worlds 2017 Suning Gaming Emote.png|Worlds 2017 Suning Gaming Worlds 2017 Team Dignitas Emote.png|Worlds 2017 Team Dignitas Worlds 2017 Unicorns of Love Emote.png|Worlds 2017 Unicorns of Love |-| MSI 2018= MSI 2018 100 Thieves Emote.png|MSI 2018 100 Thieves MSI 2018 1907 Fenerbahçe Emote.png|MSI 2018 1907 Fenerbahçe MSI 2018 6Sense Emote.png|MSI 2018 6Sense MSI 2018 Afreeca Freecs Emote.png|MSI 2018 Afreeca Freecs MSI 2018 Bilibili Gaming Emote.png|MSI 2018 Bilibili Gaming MSI 2018 Dark Passage Emote.png|MSI 2018 Dark Passage MSI 2018 DetonatioN FocusMe Emote.png|MSI 2018 DetonatioN FocusMe MSI 2018 EDward Gaming Emote.png|MSI 2018 EDward Gaming MSI 2018 FunPlus Phoenix Emote.png|MSI 2018 FunPlus Phoenix MSI 2018 G-Rex Emote.png|MSI 2018 G-Rex MSI 2018 G2 Esports Emote.png|MSI 2018 G2 Esports MSI 2018 Gaming Gaming Emote.png|MSI 2018 Gaming Gaming MSI 2018 GIGABYTE Marines Emote.png|MSI 2018 GIGABYTE Marines MSI 2018 Infinity eSports CR Emote.png|MSI 2018 Infinity eSports MSI 2018 Invictus Gaming Emote.png|MSI 2018 Invictus Gaming MSI 2018 JD Gaming Emote.png|MSI 2018 JD Gaming MSI 2018 Keyd Stars Emote.png|MSI 2018 Keyd Stars MSI 2018 KT Rolster Emote.png|MSI 2018 KT Rolster MSI 2018 Machi E-Sports Emote.png|MSI 2018 Machi E-Sports MSI 2018 MAD Team Emote.png|MSI 2018 MAD Team MSI 2018 Oh My God Emote.png|MSI 2018 Oh My God MSI 2018 Rebirth eSports.png|MSI 2018 Rebirth eSports MSI 2018 Rogue Warriors Emote.png|MSI 2018 Rogue Warriors MSI 2018 Royal Bandits Emote.png|MSI 2018 Riyak Bandits MSI 2018 Snake Esports Emote.png|MSI 2018 Snake Esports MSI 2018 Suning Gaming Emote.png|MSI 2018 Suning Gaming Emote MSI 2018 Team AURORA Emote.png|MSI 2018 Team AURORA MSI 2018 Team WE Emote.png|MSI 2018 Team WE MSI 2018 Unsold Stuff Gaming Emote.png|MSI 2018 Unsold Stuff Gaming MSI 2018 YouthCrew Esports Emote.png|MSI 2018 YouthCrew Esports |-| Worlds 2018= Worlds_2018_Clutch_Gaming_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Clutch Gaming Worlds_2018_Cube_Adonis_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Cube Adonis Worlds_2018_Dash9_Gaming_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Dash9 Gaming Worlds_2018_Echo_Fox_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Echo Fox Worlds_2018_EVOS_Esports_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 EVOS Esports Worlds_2018_FC_Schalke_04_Esports_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 FC Schalke 04 Esports Worlds_2018_Flamengo_eSports_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Flamengo eSports Worlds_2018_Friends_Forever_QTV_Gaming_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Friends Forever QTV Gaming Worlds_2018_Griffin_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Griffin Worlds_2018_Hong_Kong_Attitude_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Hong Kong Attitude Worlds_2018_J_Team_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 J Team Worlds_2018_JD_Gaming_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 JD Gaming Worlds_2018_Kingzone_DragonX_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Kingzone DragonX Worlds_2018_Machi_E-Sports_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Machi E-Sports Worlds_2018_Misfits_Gaming_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Misfits Gaming Worlds_2018_PENTAGRAM_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 PENTAGRAM Worlds_2018_Rebirth_eSports_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Rebirth eSports Worlds_2018_Rogue_Warriors_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Rogue Warriors Worlds_2018_Royal_Bandits_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Royal Bandits Worlds_2018_SK_Telecom_T1_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 SK Telecon T1 Worlds_2018_Splyce_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Splyce Worlds_2018_Team_SoloMid_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Team SoloMid Worlds_2018_Unsold Stuff Gaming_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Unsold Stuff Gaming Worlds_2018_Clutch_Gaming_(Gold)_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Clutch Gaming (Gold) Worlds_2018_Cube_Adonis_(Gold)_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Cube Adonis (Gold) Worlds_2018_Dash9_Gaming_(Gold)_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Dash9 Gaming (Gold) Worlds_2018_Echo_Fox_(Gold)_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Echo Fox (Gold) Worlds_2018_EVOS_Esports_(Gold)_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 EVOS Esports (Gold) Worlds_2018_FC_Schalke_04_Esports_(Gold)_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 FC Schalke 04 Esports (Gold) Worlds_2018_Flamengo_eSports_(Gold)_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Flamengo eSports (Gold) Worlds_2018_Friends_Forever_GTV_Gaming_(Gold)_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Friends Forever GTV Gaming (Gold) Worlds_2018_Griffin_(Gold)_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Griffin (Gold) Worlds_2018_Hong_Kong_Attitude_(Gold)_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Hong Kong Attitude (Gold) Worlds_2018_J_Team_(Gold)_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 J Team (Gold) Worlds_2018_JD_Gaming_(Gold)_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 JD Gaming (Gold) Worlds_2018_Kingzone_DragonX_(Gold)_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Kingzone DragonX (Gold) Worlds_2018_Machi_E-Sports_(Gold)_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Machi E-Sports (Gold) Worlds_2018_Misfits_Gaming_(Gold)_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Misfits Gaming (Gold) Worlds_2018_PENTAGRAM_(Gold)_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 PENTAGRAM (Gold) Worlds_2018_Rebirth_eSports_(Gold)_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Rebirth eSports (Gold) Worlds_2018_Rogue_Warriors_(Gold)_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Rogue Warrior (Gold) Worlds_2018_Royal_Bandits_(Gold)_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Royal Bandits (Gold) Worlds_2018_SK_Telecom_T1_(Gold)_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 SK Telecom T1 (Gold) Worlds_2018_Splyce_(Gold)_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Splyce(Gold) Worlds_2018_Team_SoloMid_(Gold)_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Team SoloMid (Gold) Worlds_2018_Unsold Stuff Gaming (Gold)_Emote.png|Worlds 2018 Unsold Stuff Gaming (Gold) |-| Emotes Exclusivos do Servidor Chinês So Lame Chinese Emote.png|So Lame Wahaha Chinese Emote.png|Wahaha Aww Yiss Chinese Emote.png|Aww Yiss I will destroy you Chinese Emote.png|I will destroy you OMG I love it Chinese Emote.png|OMG I love it Haha you fell! Chinese Emote.png|Haha you fell! Poro Ride Chinese Emote.png|Poro Ride All According To Plan Chinese Emote.png|All According To Plan Unworthy Chinese Emote.png|Unworthy Are You Kidding? Chinese Emote.png|Are You Kidding? Oink Chinese Emote.png|Oink Squeal! Chinese Emote.png|Squeal! Blep Kench Chinese Emote.png|Blep Kench Happy Landings Chinese Emote.png|Happy Landings How Delicious Chinese Emote.png|How Delicious Master's Challenge Season 3 Emote.png| Master's Challenger Season 4 Emote.png| Sistema Antigo Os seguintes Emotes foram lançados antes da implementação do sistema de Emotes (descrito acima). Esses ícones estavam ligados a equipar ícones de invocador específicos, o uso deles era limitado à duração do evento em que foram introduzidos e substituíam a exibição da Maestria do Campeão. Caso esses Emotes retornem no futuro, eles serão incorporados ao novo sistema e serão oferecidos gratuitamente aos jogadores que os ganharam anteriormente. A atualização 7.24 reintroduziu seis desses antigos Emotes no novo sistema. Emotes de Mídia Social ;Emotes do Facebook Estes foram lançados como emotes de bate-papo para o Facebook e, assim, são usados principalmente nesse site. LoL Facebook Icon 01.gif| LoL Facebook Icon 02.gif| LoL Facebook Icon 03.gif| LoL Facebook Icon 04.gif| LoL Facebook Icon 05.gif| LoL Facebook Icon 06.gif| LoL Facebook Icon 07.gif| LoL Facebook Icon 08.gif| LoL Facebook Icon 09.gif| LoL Facebook Icon 10.png| LoL Facebook Icon 11.gif| LoL Facebook Icon 12.png| LoL Facebook Icon 13.gif| LoL Facebook Icon 14.gif| LoL Facebook Icon 15.png| LoL Facebook Icon 16.gif| LoL Facebook Icon 17.gif| LoL Facebook Icon 18.png| LoL Facebook Icon 19.png| LoL Facebook Icon 20.png| LoL Facebook Icon 21.png| LoL Facebook Icon 22.png| LoL Facebook Icon 23.png| LoL Facebook Icon 24.png| LoL Facebook Icon 25.png| LoL Facebook Icon 26.png| LoL Facebook Icon 27.png| LoL Facebook Icon 28.png| LoL Facebook Icon 29.png| LoL Facebook Icon 30.png| LoL Facebook Icon 31.png| LoL Facebook Icon 32.png| LoL Facebook Icon 33.png| LoL Facebook Icon 34.png| LoL Facebook Icon 35.png| LoL Facebook Icon 36.png| ;Emotes do Fórum do League of Legends Clássicos= These emotes were released for usage on the League of Legends Community Boards and are primarily used on that site. Standard sticker 01.png| Standard sticker 02.png| Standard sticker 03.png| Standard sticker 04.png| Standard sticker 05.png| Standard sticker 06.png| Standard sticker 07.png| Standard sticker 08.png| Standard sticker 09.png| Standard sticker 10.png| Standard sticker 11.png| Standard sticker 12.png| |-| Harrowing= Esses emotes foram lançados para uso no Fórum de Comunidade do League of Legends para o evento Harrowing 2016 e são usados principalmente nesse site. Harrowing sticker 01.png| Harrowing sticker 02.png| Harrowing sticker 03.png| Harrowing sticker 04.png| Harrowing sticker 05.png| Harrowing sticker 06.png| Harrowing sticker 07.png| Harrowing sticker 08.png| Harrowing sticker 09.png| Harrowing sticker 10.png| Harrowing sticker 11.png| Harrowing sticker 12.png| |-| Guardiãs Estelares= Esses emotes foram lançados para uso no Fórum de Comunidade do League of Legends para o evento Guardiãs Estelares 2017 e são usados principalmente nesse site. Star Guardian sticker 01.png| Star Guardian sticker 02.png| Star Guardian sticker 03.png| Star Guardian sticker 04.png| Star Guardian sticker 05.png| Star Guardian sticker 06.png| Star Guardian sticker 07.png| Star Guardian sticker 08.png| Star Guardian sticker 09.png| Star Guardian sticker 10.png| Star Guardian sticker 11.png| Star Guardian sticker 12.png| Star Guardian sticker 13.png| Star Guardian sticker 14.png| Star Guardian sticker 15.png| Star Guardian sticker 16.png| Semana da Folia Esses ícones foram feitos especificamente para comemorar o evento Semana da Folia de 2015 e 2016, um evento comemorado nos servidores da América Latina e do Brasil. Esses ícones estão disponíveis para download através deste link http://promo.lan.leagueoflegends.com/es/fiesta-de-mascaras-2015/rewards.html e deste. Aatrox Poro Icon.jpg Ahri Poro Icon.png Amumu Poro Icon.png Anivia Poro Icon.jpg Annie Poro Icon.png Ashe Poro Icon.png Azir Poro Icon.jpg Blitzcrank Poro Icon.png Braum Poro Icon.jpg Caitlyn Poro Icon.png Corki Poro Icon.png Darius Poro Icon.png Definetly Not Blitzcrank Poro Icon.png Dr. Mundo Poro Icon.png Draven Poro Icon.png Ekko Poro Icon.jpg Ezreal Poro Icon.png Fat Poro Icon.png Fiddlesticks Poro Icon.jpg Gangplank Poro Icon.png Garen Poro Icon.jpg Gnar Poro Icon.jpg Gragas Poro Icon.png Graves Poro Icon.png Heimerdinger Poro Icon.png Janna Poro Icon.png Jarvan IV Poro Icon.png Jax Poro Icon.jpg Jinx Poro Icon.png Kalista Poro Icon.jpg Karthus Poro Icon.png Kennen Poro Icon.jpg Kindred Poro Icon.jpg Lee Sin Poro Icon.png Leona Poro Icon.png Lissandra Poro Icon.jpg Lucian Poro Icon.png Lulu Poro Icon.png Lux Poro Icon.png Malphite Poro Icon.png Malzahar Poro Icon.jpg Master Yi Poro Icon.png Miss Fortune Poro Icon.png Mordekaiser Poro Icon.png Morgana Poro Icon.png Nami Poro Icon.png Nasus Poro Icon.png Nautilus Poro Icon.jpg Nidalee Poro Icon.png Nunu Poro Icon.png Olaf Poro Icon.jpg Rammus Poro Icon.png Renekton Poro Icon.png Rengar Poro Icon.png Riven Poro Icon.png Rumble Poro Icon.png Ryze Poro Icon.png Sejuani Poro Icon.png Shaco Poro Icon.png Shen Poro Icon.jpg Skarner Poro Icon.png Sona Poro Icon.png Soraka Poro Icon.png Syndra Poro Icon.jpg Tahm Kench Poro Icon.jpg Taric Poro Icon.png Teemo Poro Icon.png Thresh Poro Icon.png Tristana Poro Icon.jpg Tryndamere Poro Icon.png Twisted Fate Poro Icon.png Urf Poro Icon.png Vayne Poro Icon.jpg Veigar Poro Icon.jpg Velkoz Poro Icon.png Vi Poro Icon.png Viktor Poro Icon.jpg Vladimir Poro Icon.png Volibear Poro Icon.png Wukong Poro Icon.jpg Xin Zhao Poro Icon.png Yasuo Poro Icon.png Zed Poro Icon.png Ziggs Poro Icon.png Perguntas Frequentes Curiosidades * Inicialmente, os emotes eram limitados apenas aos sites de mídia social antes de serem introduzidos no jogo na atualização V6.23 com o evento All-Stars 2016. *Na atualização V7.20, o novo sistema de emotes foi introduzido com emotes permanentes desbloqueáveis. ** Na atualização V8.12, os emotes do jogo receberam várias atualizações, incluindo preço reduzido e efeitos visuais e sonoros. * O emote 25px Eu Te Conheço? exibe texturas de roupa do . * O emote 25px MolEZinha é uma referência ao termo EZ (com o significado de easy game) comumente usado no fim de um jogo. * O emote do Fórum de Mensagens 25px Cassiopeia é uma referência à habilidade , da * O emote 25px Mas por quê? é o primeiro emote que não pode ser obtido via Criação Hextec, presente misterioso, ou pela loja. Ele foi dado a jogadores por criadores de conteúdo que receberam códigos específicos de região. *Diversos emotes são referências a memes populares da internet: ** O emote 25px Heere's Poppy! é uma referência ao clássico meme do rosto assustador da skin , e o nome do emote é uma referência à cena [http://knowyourmeme.com/memes/heres-johnny Here's Johnny no filme O Iluminado] ** O emote 25px Raise your Dongers! é uma referência ao meme [http://knowyourmeme.com/memes/raise-your-dongers Raise your dongers] ** O emote [] Such War é uma referência ao meme Doge. ** O emote 25px É sério isso? é uma referência ao meme [https://knowyourmeme.com/photos/1172230-dark-souls *Concern*]. ** O emote 25px Seguindo o Plano é uma referência ao meme Anime Glasses. ** O emote 25px mostra um pinguim fazendo O Dab ** O emote 25px é uma referência ao vídeo Oh Darn. ** O emote [] Conte-me Mais é uma referência ao meme Condescending Wonka/Creepy Wonka. ** O emote 25px Arrasei é uma referência ao meme Mic Drop. ** O emote 25px Fino é uma referência ao meme OK Symbol/Circle Game. ** O emote 25px Mas por quê? é uma referência ao meme But why?. ** O emote 25px Opa é uma referência ao meme *Tips Fedora*. ** O emote 25px Ihul e seu 25px ícone do Facebook são referências ao meme Feels Good. ** O emote 25px Toma essa Ira e seu 25px ícone do Facebook são referências ao meme Deal with it. ** O emote 25px e seu 25px ícone do Facebook são referências ao meme This Is Fine. ** O emote 25px Pega Eles e seu 25px ícone do Facebook são referências ao meme Go get 'em, champ. ** O emote 25px Liberto, o ícone do 25px Tahm Kench e o emote do fórum 25px Nunu Zumbi são referências ao Pepe the Frog. ** O emote 25px Tudo de Acordo com o Plano e o ícone do 25px Darius no Facebook são referências ao meme The Gendo Pose ** O emote 25px e o emote dos fóruns 25px Brand Zumbi são referências ao meme My Brain is Full of Fuck/Jackie Chan WTF. ** O emote 25px NOFFA, amei! e o emote dos fóruns 25px Pantheon Caça-Zumbis são referências ao meme Puking Rainbows. ** O ícone do 25px Braum no Facebook é uma referência ao meme Sweating Towel Guy. ** O ícone da 25px Sona no Facebook é uma referência ao meme Flipping Tables / (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻. ** O ícone do 25px Lee Sin no Facebook e o emote dos fóruns 25px Brand Zumbi são referências ao meme Facepalm. ** O ícone da 25px Leona no Facebook e o emote dos fóruns 25px Pantheon Caça-Zumbis são referências ao meme Popcorn GIF. ** O ícone do25px Teemo no Facebook é uma referência ao meme Success Kid/I Hate Sandcastles. ** O ícone do 25px Fizz no Facebook é uma referência ao meme Trollface. ** O ícone do 25px Zilean no Facebook é uma referência ao vídeo Can't Killean the Zilean. ** O emote dos fóruns 25px Jinx Guardiã Estelar é uma refercênia ao meme Mirai Nikki Yandere face. ** O emote dos fóruns 25px Miss Fortune Guardiã Estelar é uma referência a Noblewoman's Laugh. ** Os emotes 25px 25px Ahri Guardiã Estelar são referências ao meme Drakeposting. ** O ícone do 25px Yasuo no Facebook é uma referência ao meme Oh crap face. ** O ícone do 25px Jayce no Facebook é uma referência ao meme Yao-Ming Face. Mídia Gallery= Essence Emporium Emote concept 01.jpg|Emotes Grande Mercado de Essências Conceito 1 (do Artista da Riot Servando Lupini) Essence Emporium Emote concept 02.jpg|Emotes Grande Mercado de Essências Conceito 2 (do Artista da Riot Servando Lupini) Essence Emporium Emote concept 03.jpg|Emotes Grande Mercado de Essências Conceito 3 (do Artista da Riot Servando Lupini) Essence Emporium Emote concept 04.jpg|Emotes Grande Mercado de Essências Conceito 4 (do Artista da Riot Servando Lupini) Prestige Emote concept 01.jpg|Conceito Emote Prestígio (do artista da Riot Servando Lupini) Snowdown 2017 Emote concept 01.jpg|Emote Friaca 2017 Conceito 1 (do Artista da Riot Servando Lupini) Snowdown 2017 Emote concept 02.jpg|Emote Friaca 2017 Conceito 2 (do Artista da Riot Servando Lupini) Neeko Emotes Concept 01.jpg|Emotes Neeko Conceito 1 (do Artista da Riot Oussama Agazzoum) Neeko Emotes Concept 02.jpg|Emotes Neeko Conceito 2 (do Artista da Riot Oussama Agazzoum) Neeko Emotes Concept 03.jpg|Emotes Neeko Conceito 3 (do Artista da Riot Oussama Agazzoum) Neeko Emotes Concept 04.jpg|Emotes Neeko Conceito 4 (do Artista da Riot Oussama Agazzoum) Sylas Emotes Concept 01.jpg|Emotes Sylas Conceito (do Artista da Riot Oussama Agazzoum) Yuumi Emotes Concept 01.jpg|Emotes Yuumi Conceito 1 (do Artista da Riot Oussama Agazzoum) Yuumi Emotes Concept 02.jpg|Emotes Yuumi Conceito 2 (do Artista da Riot Oussama Agazzoum) Yuumi Emotes Concept 03.jpg|Emotes Yuumi Conceito 3 (do Artista da Riot Oussama Agazzoum) Yuumi Emotes Concept 04.jpg|Emotes Yuumi Conceito 4 (do Artista da Riot Oussama Agazzoum) Referências en:Emote es:Gestos pl:Emotki ru:Эмоции Categoria:Elementos de Jogabilidade Categoria:Emotes